Forever, eternally
by ArtemisRomanus
Summary: Grim comes upon a familiar scene with an unexpected turn of events. Rated for violence.


**SUMMARY: Grim comes upon a familiar scene with an unexpected turn of events.**

**RATED: M for violence**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, nor do I own the characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is a bit graphic, and should not be read by those sensitive to it.**

Once again, I've been summoned to that retched place. I may be Death, but I am not evil. How many innocents will this man kill before he's been found? I can't even remember how many women he's slaughtered. The victims: countless. This sick and twisted creature does not deserve life, or death. No, he deserves an eternity of suffering, which I can guarantee him when he passes. For now however, I'm bound by the contract which states no interferences with the living.

So, when I arrived I was not in shock to find many mangled feminine bodies, blood, hair, chains, anything one could possibly think of in a scene of torture.

'Please, please take away this pain, take it away!' The soul of a young beauty begged to me.

More and more there came mournful cries as the ladies souls came to me, begging for a gentle release. They cowered when they looked upon my scythe. Sobs and screams, more and more.

'My dears, don' worry your 'eads, dis scythe be only for magic, not 'arm.' I explained softly. 'You all be sent to de 'appiest of places in de after life. Come now, Erebus awaits.

Some smiled, others let out a final sob; to the life they once had.

I then raised my scythe, and tore a crevice into the air. I smiled and nodded, gesturing for the women to step through to the underworld.

When they all disappeared, I prepared my leave, only to stop short when I heard a voice.

"I save the best for last," It was him. "My lovely prisoner, you will be the most fun of all." He was standing over a blond who was kneeling on the floor, most likely from pain. Sure enough, there was a puddle of blood on the floor, but it was unknown to me if it belonged to her.

"Why is that?" The voice drawled in response, as the girl looked up at him. Judging by her womanly figure, she must be in her early 20's. If only I could glance at her face…

"Well, my pet, your pain is hidden; therefore, it will be the most enjoyable to see its release" He cackled. I began to grow angry, making my way across the room toward the pair.

"I have no hidden pain, only hidden happiness. I fear your game is near its end, because I will not give in." She replied confidently.

I tightened my grip upon my scythe, silently cursing the contract I had bidden my soul to. I reached them only to see the girl looking down again, her golden hair covering her face.

"We shall see about that." He stole forward and plunged a dagger into her stomach.

She gasped and looked up.

'M-Mandy?!' I yelled. If it was possible, I would have had a heart attack on the spot. Of course she couldn't hear me, but with my presence, the ground shook slightly, and they felt it.

"You realize; you're giving me exactly what I want." She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What you want?!" He yelled aghast. "Do you not fear death? Will you not beg for mercy?"

"You're a fool if you think you understand me. Why should I fear something I'm desperately in love with?" She spoke out of her hidden emotions, this one: full of passion. "As for your mercy: well, if I lived, you wouldn't be saving me, just dragging on a wasted life."

I couldn't believe my ears, if I had any, was she speaking the truth?

"Your bluff is entertaining and well rehearsed, but I think this show has been delayed long enough." With that he pulled her up by the chains and slid his knife across her chest. She quivered slightly, but made no sound.

The whole scene was agonizingly painful, and I could do nothing. I tried, oh yes I did, but the invisible barrier preventing my attempt was too strong a force. 'Mandy!' I cried, but to no avail.

He laughed and an evil, hideous sound escaped his lips. "Do you not hurt? Will you not scream for the pain to cease?" He shook her harshly, "Answer me!" He slapped her and jabbed his blade into her inner thigh.

She coughed out blood, and wiped her mouth. "You're pitiful; you know you'll be sent to Tartarus? Yet I don't pity you, I feel no pity for the weak."

My brave Mandy: hold tight, it will be over, and then you'll be with me.

"You see, I've been waiting for Death to come, but it has been a long wait."

"You wait and see, you'll be begging for death, and I shall mercifully oblige." He cackled ignorantly and bit into her neck fiercely, as blood began to spill down her body.

She cringed slightly and choked. "Oh, I have been: my silent plea for Death's return has been unnoticed, unfortunately."

He ignored her, most likely from confusion, and began cutting her exposed skin.

I could no longer bare this, my strong warrior was in pain, and I could only watch. I turned away, for just a moment and when I looked back, her clothing had been discarded.

*I'll spare the details, assuming its content would be much too gory, and I can't find it in myself to write it down.*

When he had finished, and was finally ready for the final blow, I could hardly wait. I was in hysterics, pacing and glancing, crying- sobbing: if I could. Never had I felt this emotional, never had I wanted something more in my life and afterlife, why were the Fates so cruel? I shall be speaking to them when this is over…

"Alas, my dear, we come to the conclusion. Any last thoughts? Words?" The evil creature asked.

She choked and coughed, shaking from loss of blood. "Only this: thank you." She looked up and smiled: a rare sight.

"Goodbye then, it was fun" He leaned forward and plunged the dagger into her heart.

She may have cried out, if only she had felt it. Her body slumped over onto the ground. He began to laugh psychotically to himself. Alone, and ignored forever.

~*~

'Mandy…' Finally, I could speak to her, and finally, she will know. 'Come; first let us be rid of dis place.' I reached down to grab her hand delicately, and pulled her into my embrace, cutting a gap into the fabric of time with my entrusted scythe.

We reached my lair, instead of Erebus, she would be allowed her own judgment.

I pulled away to look into her eyes. "Did you mean...?"

"Yes, Grim, I did mean it." Her eyes pierced my sockets. I felt a warmth I had never had the pleasure of feeling in my mortal life.

"You- you've been waitin' for me?" I stammered.

"A long time, I never openly admitted it; I guess that was my fault." She looked down.

I pulled up her chin to look at her face. "Mandy, I tought you 'ated me. I tought… I tink… I was foolish. I was ashamed of meself, and I never tought dat you could… would… "

"How could I hate you Grim when… I…" In that moment, I could see an internal battle in her eyes, for she was not experienced in expressing her emotions.

"Are you trying to say dat… you love me?" I asked, a bit unsure.

If I had breath, I would have just gasped for air, because the single most unexpected thing happened: She hugged me. She pulled me into a warm, passionate embrace; nothing held back. She muttered into my chest, "Yes, I am trying to say that."

Once again, another unexpected event, she grabbed my skull and pulled my face dangerously close to hers. "I love you, Grim. I will love you _forever_."

I smiled and looked into her eyes, with my own. "I will never let you suffer again." I closed the gap, and was met with the most wondrous feeling imaginable, I never wanted it to end, and I didn't have to: neither of us needed air. It may be the Kiss of Death, but it was much too lively to admit so.

After a while though, I pulled back and looked into her eyes once more. "Mandy, I want you to know, that I will love you- _eternally_."

~*~

Okay so… what do you think? Yes, this is definitely way different than anything else I have written, and kind of creepy, but sometimes it's fun to veer away from the norm. So, tell me what you think. Please… : )


End file.
